


念念不忘4

by luolikongshibing



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	念念不忘4

念念不忘4  
应该开车了吗？  
张老师并不是傻白甜  
他有自己不可告人的小秘密。  
他和九郎搭档，是有原因的。  
不完全是为了自保。  
以后会说的。  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
杨九郎看着一步步挪出浴室的人，心里越发的不高兴了，  
“怎的？我愿意睡你，你还觉得委屈了，你算个什么东西？”九郎这样骂着，心里越发不高兴起来，干脆走上去，一把抓住了张云雷，把人扔到床上。  
本想就此好好羞辱他一番，让他认清自己的身份。  
可杨九郎看着这个 视自己为豺狼虎豹的人，他瘦弱的身子本能的往后缩着。  
那一瞬间，杨九郎感到好像有什么东西碎了，可他却没有得到想象中的乐趣。  
良久，他才木那的抬开眼看了看床上熟悉的人，说：“啊，早点休息吧。”  
说完，他便绕到床的另一边，躺下睡了。  
杨九郎暗骂自己，“杨九郎你有病吧，第二次了，第二次，送到嘴边了都，你又没有碰他，你在顾虑些什么，心疼些什么，忍耐些什么？”  
而张云雷没有让杨九郎白白的忍耐。  
张云雷从背后缓缓地抱住了杨九郎，轻声唤道：“杨总！我没关系的。”  
那刚洗过澡，雪白娇嫩身子轻轻贴上九郎的背，他的身上带着点沐浴露的香气，淡淡的，却围绕着杨九郎，不肯散去，微凉的指尖慢慢地从胸膛上拂过。杨九郎是床笫间的老手，却也终究没有忍住。转身将他压在身下，吻向那迷人的红唇，一只手轻轻玩弄着胸前的红粒，一只手扶着张云雷的脸，缓缓地向后下移动，扶过张云雷的后腰，轻轻掐了一下，骂到“小妖精”，随即便用嘴伺候起了他胸前的两点，手则摸了身下人最要命的地方，那里已经半醒着，杨九郎伸手揉了两下，便听到张云雷紧咬的唇边漏出一声呻吟，“阿~”，并羞得把偏过脸，不敢看他，只露出红红的耳朵。但杨九郎哪里肯就这样放过他，上下齐手的，伺候的身下人忍不住的娇喘着，才将手向身后探去。哪里紧张的闭缩着，他一只手摩挲着穴口，一边哄着身下的人，“放轻松，别紧张”感觉到身下的人逐渐放松下来，才将他的双腿搭在自己的肩上，挤了些润滑剂，探进一根手指，在那紧致的密穴中旋转抽插着，寻着一个小小的凸起，并简单照顾了一下，随即又伸进第二根手指，对着那点揉按了两下，便如愿以偿地看到身下的人向他伸出手，讨饶道：“别~别~恩~别这样~” “磊磊，叫哥哥” “九郎~别~啊~~” 九郎也不急，只缓缓的插进了第三根手指，另一只手也扶上了张云雷前面秀气的硬挺，操弄的身下人娇喘连连，才退出手，挺身而入。“啊~”只等着身下适应了，才开始缓缓的动起来，每每有意无意地擦过那小小的凸起，玩的那处水波荡漾，身下人带着泣音讨饶道：“阿~ 哥哥~ 好哥哥~ 你 你饶了我吧~” 九郎才笑着卖力地抽插起来，直艹的身下的人再也忍耐不住，发出声声的娇喘。又贴在他的耳边，调笑道：“小骚货，不怕隔壁的师兄弟们听到”说完，又吻上了他的唇瓣，探入口中，一边与那灵巧的小舌缠绵，一边加快了抽插的频率。直到感觉到手中的那物，轻跳了一下，便更加卖力的抽插，却用手堵住了那物的顶端。看着身下的人挺了下身子，更加泣不成声了，才低言道：“乖~以后不把我伺候舒服了，你也别想~” 张云雷听了这话，更加溃不成军，只得讨饶道：“我的好哥哥，你就念在我这头一回，饶我一次吧~ ~ 以后~ 以后~ 我都依你~” 杨九郎才送了手，让他泄了洪，有折腾了他好一会，逼得他又泄了一次，自己才释放。  
张云雷已经如同从水里捞出来的一样，没了一点力气，任由杨九郎抱着自己去了浴室，给自己清洗身体。

事后，望着熟睡的张云雷，杨九郎心想，“真不知道咱俩是谁伺候谁，小祖宗”。  
夜深人静，熟睡的张云雷自然也看不到杨九郎脸上掩不住的笑意和温柔。


End file.
